Claude Speed: The Snake Without A Tongue
by Superzero113
Summary: After The Downfall Of The Columbians And Catalina, Claude Speeds Life Gets Better, But After A Recent Turn Of Events, Things Start Going Downhill...


Claude Speed: The Snake Without Tongue

Created By: Liam Dale

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

"BOOM!" "BOOM!" "BANG!"

The sounds of gunshots went off as a 4X4 jeep smashes into the area, it turned through the edge of the dam as bullets clattered around it

'Nearly there!' Thought the man behind the wheel, he took a swerved round as the he heard one of his tires pop, then another, the front window crashed down. The man ducked, the car had stopped working. He jumped into the backseat as the bullets tore apart the seat he sat in, he picked up the M16, a Pistol and two grenades. He kicked the leftovers of the door open and chucked the grenade at a group of Columbian's, KABOOOM! Suddenly, Many sniper shots went off, nearly splitting the mans head open, the man, wore a Black Jacket with Dark Green Combat Jeans, His name was Claude Speed, after being betrayed by his own girlfriend months before, he seeked for revenge, and now was the right time.

Claude ran as fast as he could, With the M16 clutched tightly in his hands, he started spraying down anyone aiming at him, He aimed at a man who wielded a rocket launcher, then suddenly:

"CLICK, CLICK"

Claude felt a sudden rush of anger

'FUCK! I should have brought an extra clip!' thought Claude.

He pulled out his pistol and started firing, even though it wasn't much, it packed a punch.

Claude threw the M16 down when needing too reload, He stupidly left it there as loads of bullet pelted the cars around him. He ran across the area under shelter, when suddenly he realised he left the M16 there, he ran towards it but then someone shot a barrel nearby, and it exploded, knocking Claude too the ground and obliterating the cars next too it, Everyone was cheering thinking he got caught into the blast. But he pushed himself up and felt the spare grenade in his pocket, He pulled the pin and threw it.

'Celebrate that, you Gangbanging Fuckers.' Claude thought as the grenade went off and many screams were heard.

The battlefield was nearly empty now, he saw Catalina in the distance, putting the half million dollars he had given too rescue Maria. Maria was in the distance, in front of her were two Columbians with Ak-47s in hand. Catalina ordered them too attack Claude, He knew this because they were running too the staircase, Claude would have shot at Catalina, but his handgun wouldn't range that far, suddenly a spray of bullets were coming towards him, Claude then saw what he needed, an Uzi sat by a dead body, he picked it up and started spraying at one of the guys, they collapsed as the other Columbian shouted and started shooting at Claude, A spray of bullets hit Claude right in his stomach, he fell down in pain, He couldn't scream, but tried too.

Claude looked down, he saw Catalina and the Gang cheering. Claude then unzipped his Jacket and looked at his Bulletproof vest

'Stupid Fuckers, They really think that they're going too take me down that easy!?' Thought Claude as he quickly got up, Uzi clutched in hand and sprayed down the Columbian as he fell down the stairs. Claude ran towards the stairs, it was too late, the helicopter already departed, leaving Maria behind

"HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND! ENJOY YOUR LAST FEW SECONDS TOGETHER!!" Screamed Catalina as she took out a Rocket Launcher. Claude sprayed at Catalina, she screamed as she was being sprayed down, Claude knew she was wearing a Bulletproof vest, or else she would have probably fell out, but she dropped the rocket launcher, Claude picked it up and aimed

'Goodbye you stupid bitch!'

The trigger was pulled, the rocket zoomed out towards the Chopper, the kick of the rocket knocked Claude back, A large explosion deafened Claude and Maria for a moment. he was amazed as the leftovers of the chopper sunk lower and lower too the ground.

He went down too the bottom of the Dam and picked up the Suitcase full of money, as it was explosive proof and waterproof, Claude an Maria took over the Columbian Mansion, All the drugs, weapons and money inside were rightfully his. 'Its time too get all the respect I deserve, no More Errand Boy shit, Anybody fucks with Claude Speed, their as good as dead' Thought Claude as he stared at the sunset, his everlasting mission was completed…


End file.
